The Four Little Kittens
by Cheese1300
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba are set off on a mission, But what if Naruto, Sasuke Neji, and Shikamaru turn into cats? Find out what the Kunoichi will do! Nejiten Naruhina Sasusaku Shikaino
1. The mission

**The Four Little Kittens Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! No matter how much I beg, plead, or cry, I shall never own it!**

One day in the office for the Hokage of the hidden leaf…

"Boys! I've got a mission for all of you!" shouted The Hokage to the five young men in front of her. "Duh! What other reason would we be here for granny?" stated the blond idiot of konaha. "By the way, why is it just us?" stated the boy formerly known as the "Avenger". "It's because. One, Sasuke just got back from konaha and needs fresh start with a mission! Two, I need the blonde baka to keep guard of duck ass on the mission." Hearing that, Naruto stuck his tongue at the Uchiha. "Three, White eyes over here has great vision! And can easily spot the enemy, or Sasuke trying to get away." "_Wow, this woman really doesn't trust Uchiha." _Neji thought to himself. "Four, Pineapple head over here is pretty smart so he'll be petty useful! And lastly, dog brea-""**ENOUGH WITH THE NAMES!"** The five shinobi said at the same time. "Okay, okay! Sheesh! Give me a break!" Said the fifth while rolling her eyes. "_**Kiba**_ is gonnabe useful because of his tracking talent! Happy now?" "Whatever grandma!" Said the Blond Baka. "What did you just call me!" Said the hokage with a pissed expression plastered on her face. "N-nothing h-hokage-sama!" replied the now trembling idiot. "So what is the mission about, hokage-sama?" said the Hyuga prodigy. "You see boys; there are reports about somebody illegally purchasing cats." Said the hokage. "Cats! Why cats?"Said the Uchiha. "Nobody knows, it's probably his addiction." Said the hokage. "Hey! Kinda like Orochimaru to you! Ne, Sasuke-teme?" said Naruto, Sasuke twitched a brow to what his friend just said. "Exactly, now go along boys! Oh yeah! Go to the end of village and enter the old abandoned warehouse! And maybe buy some sake for me on the way!" Said Tsunade as the boys left her office.

-As the boys went on… other stuff happens…

END OF PART 1


	2. Attacked

**The Four Little Kittens Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! No matter how much I beg, plead, or cry, I shall never own it!**

**On the way to their journey…**

"Ramen! Ramen, ra-ramen! I love to eat my ramen, ramen, ramen!" Naruto repeatedly sung on the way to the "abandoned" warehouse. "Shut up, dobe." said Sasuke to shut his friend up. "We're here." stated Neji while de-activating his byakugan. "It's about time." said Shikamaru. When the boys entered the strange place, they split themselves to three groups, "Uzumaki and Nara you guys go to the left. Uchiha and I will go to the center, and lastly, Kiba and Akamaru will head to the right. Got it?" said Neji. "Let's go!" said Naruto. Then they set off.

**Naruto and Shikamaru…**

"Man, this place gives me the chills!" said Naruto, Shikamaru just looked at him. Then, all of a sudden Naruto and Shikamaru fell into a REALLY deep hole filled with CAT LITTER! "AHHH!" shouted Naruto. "Troublesome." Was all Shikamaru could say.

**Sasuke and Neji…**

"Found anything?" said the Uchiha. "Let me check" said Neji, activating his byakugan. "Shit! There's a huge form of chakra coming this way!" Neji shouted. "Wha- Ahhhhgh!" Sasuke shouted. "Ahhhhh!" Neji shouted too while being taken away with Sasuke by a huge cat paw!

**Kiba and Akamaru…**

"Dammit! I hate cats! WHY THE FUCK did Hokage-sama assign us to this mission!" ranted Kiba. "Ruff!" said Akamaru in agreement. "Ugh, DOGS… I can't change this one…" whispered a mysterious voice lurking from within the shadows…


	3. I Kitten

**The Four Little Kittens Part 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! No matter how much I beg, plead, or cry, I shall never own it!  
Sasuke's POV  
I woke up from that horrible dream, a huge cat paw just defeated Neji and I. I rubbed my forehead, then I felt something very smooth glide across my forehead. I looked at my hand. It was NOT a hand. "What the?" I said. I looked at my hand some more I verified that it was not a hand anymore. It was a PAW. Oh Goody. I looked over at Neji. Well, I did not see the guy, but all I saw was a fuzzy, furry and how should I say it? Cute, kitten. The little guy had very clean white fur, and had brown fur at the tips of his paws, ears, and tail. But there was only one detail of that kitten which made me suspicious, he had an -x- on his forehead. "Neji?" I called out. "Hey Sasuke." Said the kitten who was apparently Neji. "I believe we are both cats." Neji said. "Yeah, I do too." I said. "So, what should we do now Neji?"I added. "We should look for the others and maybe Tsunade would know how to fix this mess" said Neji. I tell you the truth. That Hyuga was wise. "Ok Hyuga." I said. Then we jumped off in search of Nara and Uzumaki. We were faster than before. Awesome.  
Neji's POV  
I know this is crazy. But I think I just turned into a cat. I have fur, I feel lighter and I have a tail. I saw this little black puffball with eyes as black as a finely tuned concert piano (A/N: Book reference :D). The kitten said my name. I knew it was Sasuke. We shared some small talk, and then we leaped off to find the others. I Used my Byakugan and motioned Sasuke to come with me, I knew where Nara and Uzumaki was. We sneaked over to the sliding door, slowly entered and saw Uzumaki and Nara both inside a pit. Unconscious. Oh great. I sighed, "Sasuke, stay on guard. I'll get those two out of there."I said. Sasuke nodded. I went down the deep pit. Clawing the side of the pit so that I could not fall harshly. Unfortunately, I was a KITTEN. My claws were not strong enough, they did not break, but instead, I just fell down. I was pretty lucky that I was a cat at that time because I-. You guessed it. Landed on my feet. Uzumaki looked pretty knocked out. "Uchiha. Catch." I threw Naruto up the pit, "Got him." Sasuke said. I Looked over to Nara. He looked normal. He was always sleeping. I grabbed his leg, put some chakra on my feet and leapt. When I got back up, I brought Nara with me, "WAKE UP!" shouted Sasuke. The two instantly arose. We both explained the situation to them, then planned an escape.  
Naruto's POV  
I woke up to Teme's loud and annoying shout out. Then they who were both kittens started telling me that I was a kitten! I looked at myself and they were right! I looked UBER KAWAII DESU! Okay so were planning how to get out of this horrible place. I don't really wanna listen. All I'm thinking of at the moment is…  
RAMEN! RAMEN! BECOME HOKAGE! RAMEN! RAMEN! HINATA! Hinata? Why Hinata? Is it because Neji's here? Hmmm… Oh right! She confessed! …  
OH MY RAMEN! SHE CONFESSED! SHE CONFESSED! SHE CONFESSED! I was happily thinking thoughts about the incredibly attractive Hinata-chan until Neji slapped me. And said "Naruto lets go. Let's take this plan into action."  
"DATTEBAYO!" I said.  
SHIKAMARU"S POV  
TROUBLESOME….  
Author's Note:  
I so Tired :'C


	4. Neji,Exposed

Naruto's Pov

Cool! I'm running so super ultra mega fast! I looked to the right. I spotted Kiba! "Hey Kiba!" I said. But I believe that came out as a "meow" because next thing you know, Kiba is chasing us like crazy! Yelling "Get those friggin Cats akamaru! Imma stab the orange one! Step on the Black one! Skin the brown one! And EAT the white one!" The all of a sudden I could understand Akamaru's barking! Though kiba could hear Akamaru saying "Bark! Bark! Bark!" I could hear him saying, "Yeah! Cats SUCK!" Cool! I can actually understand other animals! Woah! Wait a minute! I'm supposed to be Running from Akamaru! Guys wait up!

Sasuke's Pov

That idiot! This is no time to take a chat with Akamaru! "Naruto! Get away from there!" I yelled "I'm coming! I'm coming!" said Naruto. As we leaped out the building, Naruto got bitten. " OH DEAR ICHIRAKU!" Naruto screamed. Then he shot past all of us in a flash but of course, we caught up to him quickly. In no time, we reached the village. Well that was fast. "Kiba's still trying to hunt us down. He could still smell our scent." Neji said. "Then what are we supposed to do Hyuga?" said Shikamaru. " If we run just a little bit more, we would come across a picnic basket. There's food in there so that means we've got something to hide our scent." "Great! Now lets get away from these dudes before akamaru gives me another bite!" said Naruto, who was obviously on a hurry. Soon enough, Kiba was out of sight and we were safely inside the picnic basket.

Neji's POV

We're in a picnic basket. The strong aroma of chocolate enters my (super tiny!) nose. Then, suddenly somebody lifts up the picnic basket. Nobody dared to speak, not even to move. The basket suddenly opens "What the?" a familiar female voice says. "Hey guys check this out!"she said. After she completely opened the basket. The girl was Tenten. "What is it?" Said Ino who apparently was with her, Sakura and my cousin Hinata were there too. "Kittens!" Tenten said, "OHMYGAWD!KITTENS!" said Ino, "Do you think we can keep them?" Sakura said, "W-well, sister loves cats and daddy's okay with them." Hinata said. "Awesome!" said Tenten. "Sakura how bout' you?" "Well, mom and dad are OK with pets." Sakura responded. "Me too!" said Ino. "Great!" Tenten siad. "I-I think that Tenten-chan should choose first because she f-found the k-kittens."said Hinata. "You betcha!" Tenten said. "Okay, which one? Hmm.. THEY ALL SEEM SO CUTE! So- woah. Oh my gosh! What happened to this white one!" Oh crap. That's me. "Hinata! Take a look!"Tenten said, "G-gosh! What cruel person would paint a hyuuga curse mark on a poor defenseless kitten! And Is this kitten blind? It has white eyes. But it seems to have comepetely normal vision. It's an albino! Aww.. " Said Hinata. "It looks like Neji!" Said Tenten. I tried to say "Yes. I am Neji. I have turned into a cat. Can you help me?" but it came out as a soft little "Meow". "Aww! The kitten responded!" Then she picked me up. " I'll pick this one! I think I'll name it Neji!" Tenten said. Wow, she picked me. I blushed. Gah! I shouldn't act like this! "Are you sure it's a boy Tenten-chan? Said Sakura. I am completely aware that I'm a dude. "Hmm...Let me check." Then, Tenten lifted me up higher and- OH CRAP. I was totally embarassed. I could hear Naruto sniggering, Sasuke smirking and Shikamaru snoring. "It's a dude! Now It's officially Neji-neko!" Tenten said. Giggling cutely. Wait! Cutely? Uhh… "Guys! Check it out! My kitten's blusing!"she said. "Aww! My turn to pick one!" said Sakura. Then all the guys gulped. Well, except Shikamaru because he's still busy slumbering.


	5. Bath time!

**Sakura's POV **

"Okay! Which kitten should I pick?" I said.

Damn the white cat looked like the best choice.

"Hmm… I pick the black one!"I said.

"Sakura-chan! Black cats are bad luck!" Said Ino-pig.

"Screw bad luck!" I said.

Then Neji-neko sneezed.

"I'll name you Emo!" I said.

Because the cat looked like an emo!

"Awesome name!" Said Tenten.

Then all of a sudden, my cat suddenly gave me a death glare.

Still, it was a cute death glare!

**Sasuke's Pov**

Oh great. I'm Emo-neko

. " S-sakura-chan. You still have to check it it's a guy." Said Hiroto or whatever her name was.

"Yeah Hinata! I was just getting to it!" Said Sakura.

I braced myself for whatever Tenten did to Neji , but instead of lifting me up, Sakura just placed her hand on my back.

Then her hand glew a magnificent shade of green.

"It's a guy!" She said.

I sighed in relief.

I caught a glimpse of neji rolling his eyes.

I gave him a smirk.

"N-now It's my turn." Said Hirota, or something.

Then, I heard Naruto screaming "Pick me! Pick me! I wanna snuggle up to ya Boobies!" .

I looked over to Neji.

He looked really pissed.

Twas a funny sight.

**Hinata's Pov**

"I'm d-definitely c-choosing the cute orange one!" I said.

"Meow!" The orange one said. "I'm going to name you Noodle!" I said.

Noodle-neko looked really happy.

"D-don't worry guys. I already checked this one with my b-byakugan. Ino-chan, it's your t-turn." I said.

**Naruto's Pov**

She picked me! She picked me! (A/N: Garfield reference :D)

All is left with Shikamaru!

Ino if Deffinately gonna pick him!

"The brown one's all mine I know It's a dude! I mind transfer jutsued it! Cookie! That's what I'll call it!" Said Ino, picking up sleeping Shikamaru.

Hehehe…Cookie.

"All right guys! Let's head over to Hinata's place for our sleep over!" Said Tenten.

"You know, Tenten, Hinata's place is also Neji's Place!" Said Sakura.

Tenten grinned, then stuck her tongue at Sakura! This sleep over is gonna be cool! Maybe I'll even get to snuggle up to Hina-chan's Boobies! BEST FRICKIN' DAY EVER!

At The Hyuga estate…..

**Neji's Pov**

We are nearing the estate. Everyone seems excited, well except Sasuke, Shikamaru and I.

As we entered the estate Tenten said "I think it's best we should give the kittens a bath!".

"B-but what if the k-kittens scratch us?" Said Hinata.

"We are _**STRONG**_ Kunoichi! What can't we do?" Tenten responded.

"I'm with Tenny-chan!" Replied Sakura.

"Yeah me too! Kunoichis ROCK! Guys are stupid! Well, except the hot ones…" Said Ino.

"Whatcha waiting for? Lets give these kittens a nice warm bath!"Tenten shouted.

"YEAH!" The rest of the girls shouted too. Then they charged into **MY** bathroom.

"Hinata! Grab Neji's magical shampoo and conditioner!" Tenten said.

"Conditioner?" Sasuke asked me with smirk.

"Well, at least I don't soak my hair in hair gel just to make it look like a duck's ass." I replied smartly. Sasuke grunted and looked away.

Then, I felt Tenten pick me up by my neck, and gently lowered me to a nice, warm bath. I purred in relaxation. This felt nicceee.

"See guys! I'm all safe! No scratches! And Neji-neko seems to like the bath treatment!" Said Tenten.

I purred more as she started washing me with my favorite shampoo.

The other guys seem relaxed too. As they were placed in the water I could hear the purring.

Well, except for Shikamaru because he was still sleeping when Ino put him in the water.

"MEOW!" Shikamaru said.

"Ino you BAKA! You just don't put sleeping kittens in the freakin' bathtub!" Sakura said.

"Ehehehe" Ino laughed nervously

"Honest Mistake?" She added

Then,everybody face palmed.


	6. BATHS AND TWILIGHT :D

**Sasuke's Pov**

When Sakura was scrubbing my back with a sponge, it felt like heaven.

The scent of Neji's shampoo was drifting in the air, it smelled like a mint field.

No wonder Neji likes that shampoo so much, it smelled pretty darn good.

Then, it was conditioner time. I never felt so relaxed, having this nice mint-smelling liquid rubbed around my fur by the lovely Sakura-chan. Dang, she looked so cute. Sakura wore a spaghetti-strap shirt with a chibi bunny on it. She also wore pants with little drawings of bunnies on them. Hehe, rabbit girl.

Wow, the bath was so good, even Naruto shut up.

I looked over at Hirata or something, she was wearing pajamas. Her button-up collared shirt had cats all over it, even her pants.

I was about to look at Neji.

Until Sakura lifted me up and said, "Bath time is over Emo-neko!"

Then, she dried me up with a nice, soft, clean white towel with the name "Neji" on it.

**Naruto's Pov **

"Bath time's over! Dry the kittens up before they get all cold!" Tenten said, still in her ninja outfit.

"H-hai, Tenten-chan! Hinata said.

I felt a nice blow-dryer blow on my face. Then my fur puffed up!

"Dang! I lost my panda T-shirt! Has anyone seen it?" said Tenten

"Oh no." Ino said holding the shirt which just wiped Shikamaru dry

"INO! You wrecked my favorite t-shirt!" said Tenten

"Don't worry T-tenten-chan, you c-can use this shirt!" said Hinata.

"Thanks, I owe you one." said Tenten as she rushed to the bathroom holding a pair of pants with pandas all over it.

I caught a glimpse of Hinata-chan giggling, she looked so cute!

**Neji's Pov**

When Tenten returned, she was in **MY** shirt. It looked quitebig on her, but she looked very nice in it.

"Yo Hina! Who owns this shirt?" Said Tenten

Hanabi then barged in.

"Neji-niisan owns it!" said a Hanabi who was wearing pajamas just like her sister's.

"Uhuh." said Hinata

"Ooooooohh!" said Sakura

"Teehihihi" said Ino

What's the deal with Tenten and I?

"Alright guys, It's movie time! Hanabi? Would you care to join us? We have vanilla ice-cream! Hinata said it's a Hyuga favorite!" Said Tenten

"Oh great! Whatcha guys watching?" said Hanabi

"Some Vampire thingie." Said Sakura

"Cool! To the flat scr- OMG! Are those kittens?" Hanabi said.

"Yes they are! Hinata chose the orange one!" said Sakura

"Aww! He's soo CUUUTE! AND THAT ONE LOOKS LIKE NEJI-NIISAN!" Hanabi added

"A-alright guys. B-bring the kittens, l-lets w-watch the f-flick!" Hinata said

"OKAY ONII-CHAN!" Said Hanabi, carrying Naruto.

Sakura gently picked up Sasuke. Then Ino GRABBED Shikamaru, Shikamaru screeched, Then Ino apologized once more.

Tenten grasped me by the stomach, then lifted me gently, and stroke my fur.

"Guys! Neji-neko's fur is so soft!" Tenten said

What? My fur is so soft?

"Let me feel!" Said Hanabi

"Me too!" Said Sakura

"Me three!" Said Ino

"A-also me!" Said Hinata

Next thing I know, All the five girls started petting me in all the right places. With Ino on my neck, Sakura on my belly, Hanabi on my back and Tenten behind my ear, it felt like total bliss.

I purred with satisfaction, making all girls giggle.

"Hey guys! Let's get on with the movie!" Said Tenten.

To be continued….

Author's Note: Umm Ok! I'm really sorry I did not update soon enough! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I can't even believe I have reviews! I know that most of the readers don't read the Author's Note, so if you want to request or ask me what's coming up in this fanfic, type in your review that oranges are round, and I WILL answer your questions! Thank you!


	7. Super mega ultimate extreme awesome game

**Tenten's POV**

Well this movie's quite interesting.

Ugh, too muck kissing scenes!

"Hanabi! Close your eyes!" I said

"I'm thirteen! I can see this stuff!" she responded

"Yeah Tenten! She's gotta see this romantic stuff so that she'll learn about TRUE love!" Said Ino

"Eww." Said Sakura

Hinata giggled.

"Whatever! Just pass me the chocolate ice cream!" I said

"Hey Tenten-chan! Neji-neko niisan likes vanilla ice cream too!" Hanabi proclaimed as she was feeding the super cute Neji-neko.

"Don't f-feed h-him t-too much!" Said Hinata.

"Don't worry oniichan! Neji-neko niisan knows how to stop too!" Hanabi.

"I have good choice in cats." I said proudly.

"Pfft! If I found the cats first, I'd pick that one too!" Said Ino.

"Me too!" Said Sakura.

"I'm s-satisfied with my c-cat." Said Hinata with a gentle smile.

"Shut up! This is the action scene!"Yelled Hanabi.

I smiled at the awesome brutality of two vampires beating the crap out of each other, as I pet my kitten.

**Sakura's POV**

I looked at Emo-neko, and he looked absolutely jealous!

"I'm sorry Emo-neko, if I offended you." I whispered to the kitten's ear.

He just kept that mad expression on his face.

I stroked his fur gently and told him that I was sorry, over and over again.

The kitten started to purr, meaning he has forgiven me.

And he curled over my lap, and I relaxed at the sight.

After the movie…

**Ino's POV **

At about this time Neji-neko, Noodle-neko, Emo-neko, and Cookie-neko were all fast asleep.

"Alright girls! Let's play a super mega ultimate extremely awesome game!" I said.

"Shut up Ino! The kittens are sleeping!" Sakura whispered.

"Oops, sorry." I whispered back.

"Okay, so what's so cool about this game, pig?" Sakura said.

"It's all about…"

"What?" said Tenten.

"Raiding…."

"Speak up!" Whispered Hanabi.

"Neji's Room!" I hollered.

"Ssssh! Remember, the cats are sleeping." Whispered Sakura.

"Ooh, sorry again!" I said.

"Shut up!" Sakura whispered.

"Okay, so about this game…." Tenten said, smiling obnoxiously.

"So, we go to Neji's room, get anything that looks funny or interesting."

"I like this game" Said Tenten, smiling oh so evilly.

"This could give us awesome black mail material." Said Sakura.

"B-but g-guys, i-isn't that st-stealing?" Said Hinata.

"Not if we return the stuff." Ino said

"Okay, I'm in." Hinata said, not sounding as innocent as earlier. Plus, she smiled as if she was seeking revenge…

**Hinata's POV**

'_DAMN! THIS IS GONNA BE FRIGGIN AWESOME!' _said my Inner self.

(A/N: HOLY SMOKES! Hinata's inner is so OOC!)

No it's not! It's mean! And I have a feel that I'm going to hurt Neji-niisan's feelings!

'_PLEASE? JUST THIS ONECE!'_

Fine. Besides, Nii-san can be mean sometimes!

'_THAT'S THE SPIRIT!'_

I sighed, my inner self could be quite demanding…..

"Come Hinata, the search begins" Said Tenten

"W-wait, Tenten-chan!" I said

"What is it Hina-chan?"She replied

"I have to check for traps."

"Okay. Guys, stop for a second'"

I silently activated my Byakugan, and checked nii-san's room. The cost was clear.

"C-clear." I said

Then, we slowly tip-toed to my cousins room…..

'_THIS IS GONNA BE INTERESTING' _ said my inner self….

Author's note: Mwahahaha! I am so mean to Neji! :D

Don't get me wrong! He _**is**_ my favorite character! But torturing the genius seems oh so terrific!


	8. Boxers and books

**Normal POV**

Neji's room looked like an animal house…

Hinata and Hanabi looked like cats crawling under Neji's bed.

Ino looked like a rat, digging through Neji's closet.

Sakura looked like a rabbit, hopping up and down to reach something she found on Neji's shelves.

And lastly, Tenten looked like a panda searching for something she saw under Neji's drawer.

And poor Neji you ask?

He was still an innocent kitten sleeping so sound, he couldn't hear a thing!

Then, Ino found what she thought was the sexiest thing a dude could ever own….

**Ino's POV **

Yes! I got it!

And it's so cute!

I can't wait until Tenten sees this!

I hid it in my pocket, and tip-toed out of there.

"Guys, I got mine! I'm going back to hina-chan's room!" I said.

"Ssh! Ino! Hiashi-san may hear us!" Whispered Sakura.

"So sorry…. again." I quietly replied as I Ninja Ran Back to Hina-chan's room.

**Sakura's POV**

Ino seemed to find what she was looking for…

One more jump…

Got it!

What the hell!

What is this doing here!

Tenten is going to crack when she sees this!

"I'm going back to Hinata's room as well!"

"Bye Sakura-chan!" Said Tenten

**Hinata's POV**

"Hanabi-chan, where do you think nii-san hid it?" I said

(A/N:Hinata doesn't stutter with Hanabi)

"Check over there onii-san!" Hanabi replied quietly

"Found it!" I whispered

"Tenten Onii-san is soooo gonna love this!" She responded

"When did you start calling Tenten-chan, your big sister?" I said

"Just now…" she replied quietly

"Why?"

"Cuz she'd be a great big sister?"

"I don't think that's it…."

"Okay! It's because once she marries Neji nii-san, she's going to be OUR big sister!"

"That wold be cool.."

"I know! Think of what FUN things we'd all do together!"

"Yeah, But we'd better get back to my room!"

"Okay!"

Then we both made it to my room quietly.

**Tenten's POV **

Okaay, I am losing!

I mean I haven't even found anything and everyone's gone!

GAHHHH!

Wait, what the heck is on my arm?..

I HIT THE JACKPOT!

I am so gonna win this game!

I silently ran back to the room..

"Hello guys!" I whispered

"Well, look who's last.. Hmpf! This better be good…" Said Ino

"Oh you better believe it!"

Then, noodle-neko suddenly sneezed.

"Okay Ino, you start" Said Sakura

"Tada! Neji's Boxers" Ino said

"Eww!" Hinata said

"Bleh!" Hanabi spewed

"Woah…" Sakura awed

"Cool! It has cats prints all over it like Hina-chan and Hanabi-chan's pajamas!" I whispered

"It's a theme." Hanabi replied

"Oooh" Ino said

After a few minutes of staring at Neji's boxers, we moved on to Sakura's Item…

"Kachao! Betcha you guys didn't expect this!" Sakura said

Everyone gasped, including me.

"Oh my God is that-?" Ino gaped

"Yes it is Ino, Icha Icha Paridise." Said Sakura

"So nii-san's a-" Said Hanabi

"Every boy's pervert Hanabi-chan!" Said Ino

"Even Oto-san? (A/N:That's dad in Japanese)" Replied Hanabi

"Possibly..?" Said Ino

"Nee?" We all said at the same tike

"Okay Hinata Your Turn!" Sakura Said

TO BE CONTINUED AND STUFF :D


	9. Memories and Diaries

Hinata's POV

"H-here is what m-me and Hanabi-chan g-got."

As I showed then what we have found, Everyone giggled.

"Aww! A picture album!" Said Tenten

"Open it Onii-chan!" Said Hanabi

"O-okay, sis." I replied

As we flipped the pages, Hanabi told them about the pictures in the album

"This is baby Neji nii-san, taking a bath with me and Onii-chan!" Said Hanabi

"You used to take baths together? That's so sweet!" Said Ino

"Now over there is a picture of baby Neji nii-san's butt!"

"Aww, look at that ass…" Said Ino, smirking

"Now this is a picture of baby Neji nii-san, playing with baby Tenten-chan!"

"Hey I remember that!" Said Tenten, smiling like a child

"Right here's a picture of Baby Tenten-chan hugging baby Neji nii-san!"

"Aww! They are soo meant to be!" Said Ino in a fangirly way

"Now Here's a pictue of shirtless baby Neji nii-san!"

"He was hot even when he was three?" Said Ino in disbelief

"Aww! These photos are so cute!" Said Sakura

"Look over there! It's baby Hinata onii-san taking a bath!"

"H-hey! Th-there's a photo of Hanabi-chan naked, and eating Neji nii-san's toothpaste!" I fought back

"And there's a very grossed outToddler Neji, looking at his toothpaste eating cousin!" Said Tantan

Everybody giggled!

"O-okay, Tenten-chan, your turn." I said

"Alright!" Tenten replied

**Tenten's POV**

"Pum pa na naa! Here is **NEJI'S JOURNAL OF EPICNESS**!" I said

The room suddenly got quiet!

"That's Impossible! Hinata and I have been in there countless times! How could we not see that?" Responded Hanabi

"I guess you never tried using Byakugan in his room ne?" I replied

"Oh, That's right…" she said

"So, Sakura chan? Do you mind doing the honors of reading three pages from this magnificent book?" I said in an exited way.

"Of course Tenten-chan! *cough* cough*

_My friend,_

_Today Is a fine, normal day and I have come to tell you about my teammates. Why you ask? Simply Because I feel like it."_

"Cool He's Gonna talk about Lee and I!" I said

"I shall continue, Thank you very much.

_Lee._

_Quite an odd fellow if you ask me. He is the favorite of our sensei .It's probably because his number one Idol of all time is our very peculiar sensei. Lee is a very, very hard worker. He wants to be a great ninja, though he does not know how to use ninjutsu. But I do believe he will be a great ninja, for as of now, I consider him a worthy opponent. Lee also has very strong feelings for Sakura-chan, I do not blame him for Sakura-chan is very smart and quite beautiful, don't get me wrong! I do not have feelings for this pink haired female. Lee has a very cheerful attitude, he almost never frowns._

_Tenten._

_She is tha only girl in our squad. She is also (like me) a sane person. To keep away from our sensei and Lee's foolishness, we always train together, unless if I had an important mission, whereas my poor friend would have to train with the "handsome" devil of the leaf. Tenten specializes in weapons, I wonder how many weapons does she bring with her every day. She has very brilliant aim, she could hit any target bullseye,in motion or not! That is why she is my ideal training partner. Being together all time means that we have a strong bond with each other, Tenten Is now my best friend but I'm starting to feel…."_

"Hey Sakura! Why don't you continue? I wanna know what Neji feels for Tenten-chan!" Said a disappointed Ino

"I can't! Three pages only! Remember?" Sakura responded

"Daww." I said

"I g-guess w-we should s-sleep n-now?" Said a tired Hinata-chan

"Yeah we should" Said her sleepy sister

"Okay guys Good night!" Sakura said.

"Goodnight!" we all replied.

To Be Continued ….


	10. Breakfast with the clan leader!

The very next morning…

Sakura's POV

*Yawn*

"What a lovely day! Everyone wake up!" I said

"H-hello Sakura-chan! Good morning!" said a powered-up

"Ohayo Sakura chan!" Said an energized Hanabi

"Mooornin, Forehead! Said a spunky Ino

"Ugh… what time is it?" said a drowsy looking Tenten

"Hahaha! Seems like Tenten-chan's not a morning person!" Ino said

"O-okay guys, care f-for some b-breakfast?"

"Sure"

"Duh"

"Soo hungry…."

On our way down stairs….

Hanabi's POV

"Good morning my precious daughters!" Said Oto-san

"Good morning Oto-san!"

"G-good morning Oto-san!"

"Well! I see you have bought your friends Hinata!" Said Oto-san

"Y-yes Oto-san" said Onii-san

"Good morning Sakura-chan, Student of Tsunade, capable medical ninja, and took part of defeat Sasori of the red sand! Pleased to have you here"

"Yes that's me sir and good morning to you too" Said Sakura

"Good morning Ino-chan, only daughter of my friend, Inoichi. Part of the second generation of InoShikaCho, and is an excellent interrogator!"

"Thank you Hiashi san, and have a swell morning" Said Ino

"And good morning to you Tenten. Weapon's mistress of Konoha, took part in the retrieval of the kazekage and, my nephew's favorite teammate. Neji has told me all about you."

"Really Hiashi-san?" Said Tenten

"Yes. Just the other day he told me about when your squad was fighting an exact replica of the great Kisame. The three of you held their breaths for so long, you could not hold any longer. So, My nephew destroyed all clones and rescued you. Am I right?"

"Yes sir, now can my friends and I take a seat and have our breakfast?" replied Tenten

"Certainly." Oto-san replied

Neji's Pov

It's morning, and I'm still a cat.

"Guys, wake up!" Said Naruto

"I'm awake" I said

"Me too" said Sasuke

"How Troublesome" Said Shikamaru

The door of my cousin's room opened up, and out came Tenten, Hinata, Sakura and Ino in their normal clothing.

"Good morning guys!" Said Sakura

"Mornin Sakura-chaan! Said Naruto, which came out as a meow

"Okay guys we are gonna take you to your new homes now!" Said Ino

Does this mean I'll Have to live with Tenten-chan now?

I blushed at the thought.

I was now in mid air, tenten was lifting me up, and I was now in her arms.

"Bye guys" I said as she ran out the window

Sasuke's POV

"I have to get going too! I have training with Sai today!" Said Sakura

She gently picked me up and went out of the front door.

"See ya dobe" I said as we left.

Shka's POV

The troublesome woman grabbed me by the stomach and jumped out the window on her way to the training field.

Naruto' POV

"Okay Hanabi! You take care of noodle kun for today!"

"Oh yeah!

Great! A whole day with hina-chan's younger sister!


	11. Let's train with Tenny and Saku!

Tenten's POV

"Okay Neji-neko! Today I'm gonna show you what I do when I train with Lee-kun! Maybe when he returns from his mission, I can introduce you to Neji-kun! "

"meow"

Aww, Having Neji-neko here is so cool!

"Hey Lee-kun! I'd like to introduce you to Neji-neko! He's my new cat"

I hope he likes him!

"Hello youthful Neji-neko! You look just like my eternal rival"

Dang, I have to do my target practice while carrying Neji-neko!

I think I should hand him over to Lee.

"Okay Lee, I'd like you to hold Neji-neko as I do my target practice."

"Okay! I'll be careful with your cat!"

Neji's POV

She handed me over to lee, and he looked very, very excited.

And for the rest of the day I spent with Lee, He kept stroking my fur and telling me how beautiful Sakura was but that he did not seem to have a chance with her.

Typical Lee.

Until, he reached a decision.

"Instead of Sakura-chan why not Tenten?"

I was angered because of his stupid answer.

It was Impossible! He could not have Tenten! Because… Because of what exactly? Why am I acting so violent because of Lee's words?

It's simply because….

I Love….

"Tenten chan! I have to ask you something 3!"

Gah! I have to stop him!

I immediately pounced at my unsuspecting teammate, scratched him in the face, scratched myself in the face, and then put the saddest look I ever had, on my face.

"Lee! What did you do to Neji-neko!"

"Whaat?"

"Come Neji-neko, Let's go home!"

I jumped into her arms, and as she walked away, I stuck out my tongue at Lee.

He's always going to lose to me, human or not.

Later that evening

Tenten's POV

"Ok Neji-neko! Welcome to my home! It's also yours now, so enjoy!"

"Meow."

"Oh yeah! And here's your dinner."

I gave him a nice plate of Onigiri, Neji's favorite. He ate it all up!

I took a warm shower before getting to bed.

I swear I could see Neji neko looking away from the bathroom door!

Haha! What a gentle-cat!

But I have a lot of things to think of…..

Mostly about Neji-kun.

What did he write on his journal about me?

Does he like me?

Or does he think I'm so weak?

Gahh! I don't know what to do!

I need somebody to talk with! But I can't talk to the girls nor with lee!

I Have an Idea!

Neji-neko!

Neji's POV

I should not peek. I should not peek. I should not peek. I should not peek. I should not peek. I should not peek….

YOU SHOULD PEEK! Said my inner- self.

Shut up you pervert.

YOU JUST CALLED YOURSELF A PERVERT!

Says you.

"Neji-neko! I'm dressed up! You can look now or something!"

I turned around and saw Tenten in a beautiful brown nightgown, with her down!

She looked so beautiful…

I would be at loss for words if not the only things I could say were 'Meow, Purrrr, New, Mew and hiss'

I could pass out night now.

"Neji-neko, I need to tell you something really, really important

Sakura's POV

"Okay Emo-neko!Today you are going to meet Sai-kun!"I said

"Meowwr" Said Emo-neko

It seems that my cat has just attempted to growl at me.

"Sai-kun!"

"Hello Sakura-chan, and who is this friend you have brought with you?"

"This is Emo-neko."

"Hello Emo-neko do you have a p-"

"Yes Sai, he is a guy"

Dammit, that Sai could be such a perv! Not to mention what I just said earlier just rhymed!

Ahhh.. Me and my totally random thoughts..

"Okay Emo-kun! I'd love to introduce you to Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun But they are on a very important mission right now!"

"Meoow"

So come on Emo-neko, watch how I train with sai-kun!"


	12. SHANNARO!

Sasuke's POV

"Ok Sai! BRING IT ON!"

"Let's go"

I watched Sakura's daily strength routine, Sai started to draw quickly using his giant scroll and brush; he had summoned a huge foo dog to attack Sakura.

But she leapt into the air and pounced on the inked beast.

The beast exploded in blobs of ink, Sakura had defeated her first target.

"Too easy!" said the Haruno

Sai then drew another piece of vicious killer-art, a masterpiece much, much stronger that it made the foo dog look like a sick newborn puppy.

"ROARR!" said Sai's magnificent creation, a tiger of monstrous proportions!

"GYAHH!" Sakura said as she charged straight at it and struck it with her chakra charged fist.

The tiger, to my surprise also blew up violently! But that was just a warm up for the last one.

"Woo! That felt awesome! Gimme the Owl!" Said Sakura, jumping up and down with excitement like a happy little girl, who just got a lollipop. (A/N: Watch out for more extremely random descriptions!)

"Sakura, are you sure you want to train with the owl?" Sai said sounding rather concerned, I did not like that.

Sakura nodded, and got ready with her stance.

"I am soo ready!" she said.

Sai took a minute to complete this work of life-destroying masterpiece, that which I fear, may rip MY dear Sakura to pieces.

Then, a huge figure had emerged from Sai's scroll..

It was an extremely huge owl , my natural "cat instincts" told me to hide. But my "man" instincts told me to stay and watch the show.

Sakura then had jumped into an extreme feet in height!

"HIYAA!" she said as she punched the owl, pulverizing it, I see that Sakura had used too much chakra on this attack, I was now witnessing Sakura falling in midair! I was about to catch her but unfortunately, Sai had already caught her, I was so angered by the scene that I had used fireball jutsu on Sai's unfortunate bottom.

"GYAA!" Sai whined, fell, and needed support.

At great timing, Sakura woke up. I could already feel Sai's fear….

"SHANARO! Sakura said as she punched Sai, because she saw Sai's hand, positioned on her chest.

"Emo-neko! Let's get out of here!" Sakura gently lifted me to her bag as she walked to her apartment.

Sakura's POV

"Yo, Emo-neko, Let's go to my place for dinner!" I said to my charming little kitten.

"Meow!" he responded

On the way home, I saw a scratched up Lee-kun.

"Lee-kun! Are you okay? I said, I was extremely concerned about the poor green beast, Emo-neko hid in my bag.

"Uwaahh! Sakura chan! Neji-neko scratched me! And and Tenten-chan, I wanted to ask her out bu-but she said that I was mean to Neji-neko but h-he was mean to me! Then she forgot about me being hurt because she loves Neji more than me!" Lee said as he cried pacific oceans of tears. But he did get the last part right!

"Hey lee it's okay! Tenten may **LOVE** Neji, but she does **LIKE** you!" I said attempting to comfort lee without lying because I hate lying!

"Do you really think so?" Lee said, eyes were begging for reassurance.

"I know so! No lie!" I honestly proclaimed.

"THANK YOU SAKURA-CHAN!" Lee said, with a friendly hug.

"Cost is clear Emo-neko! The green beast is gone! I know your scared of him!" I said.

And Emo's head popped out of my hatchel.

When we finally got home, I had a nice meal with Emo neko, it was delicious bento, and Emo-neko ate my ketchup! How cute! When I got sleepy, I dropped Emo on the bed, took a nice shower, then started to change into my comfy clothes, Emo then hid under the pillows, and avoided looking at me like a polite guy! I was impressed at my cat's decision!

Sasuke's pov

When Sakura finished changing her clothes, she greeted me and told me it was okay to look now, so I looked. There I saw, a very comfortable looking Sakura, wearing an oversized T-shirt, pink rabbit slippers,and pink cotton shorts. She looked so beautiful, even though she was in her sleeping wear, but I don't blame her. Because she IS Sakura Haruno, the most beautiful girl in my eyes. And apparently many others…..

"Emo-neko? Are you okay?" She said, seeing me all spaced out.

"Meow" I responded

"Great because you see I have to tell you about my relationship with Sasuke…"

Naruto's POV

Oh boy! A whole day with Hinata's little sister, Hanabi!

"Okay noodle-neko!" I'm gonna show you a tour to the entire Hyuga compound! First off, Neji's room!" said the confident Hanabi.

"Meow! (AWESOME!)" I said

She led me into this nice, HUGE white room! Even bigger than my apartment! It had a king-sized bed, and a freakin' flat screen TV! But the room was so neat I suspect it was tampered with…

"Let's go to the next stops!" Said Hanabi

This is going to be so much fun!


	13. I want a Fun family!

Naruto's POV

"Okay Noodle-neko! Our next stop was supposed to be the T.V room, but you already saw that! So our next stop is the play area!" said Hinata's cheeky sister Hanabi.

(A/N: I know that sometimes Hanabi may be an ass in other fics, but she's just a very annoying, but fun little sis! You can't say she's OOC because she has crappy character development.)

Oh super scrumptious ramen! I am so super excited for this tour!

"Hi guys!" Hanabi said as she greeted young children wearing black robes, some were even her age.

"Oh, hello Hanabi-Onee-chan! Would you love to play favorable Traditional Hyuga games?" Said a very cute female child with violet hair who was apparently from the branch house.

What does favorable mean anyway? Damn it! Well, at least they don't say more difficult words than Neji!

"Hey Matsuri-chan! Of course I'll play, but just the 'follow the main branch' game!"Hanabi responded.

It seems like she really wants to show me around the place! She's really nice, she is DEFINITELY related to sweet, sweet Hinata-chan!

I watched as they played their "follow the main branch" game….

"The Main branch says… Put your hands up!"

Then, all the kids stood up!

"The Main branch says… Stomp your feet!"

Then, stomping could be heard from the whole estate!

"The Main branch says… stroke your hair"

Then, all the kids started stroking their nice, silky heads of hair!

"Get me a drink! I'm thirsty!"

And every single kid went out and got a glass of water for Hanabi to drink.

"Haha! Your ALL out! I did not say The Main branch says!"

"Your awesome Hanabi Onee-chan!" Said some random Branch kid.

"Okay guys, Good-bye! I have to give Noodle-neko a full tour around the Hyuga estate!"

"BYE BYE!" Said all kids simultaneously.

Man, now I know why Neji wore clothes dissimilar to the Branch house clothes…

To avoid conformity! What kind of extremely weird person would actually want to be like everyone else!

"Noodle-neko! This is the Dojo! This is where all the guys and girls from the Hyuga clan work out! Over here is Neji-nii san's working space."

At Neji's "working space" I gasped at his daily routine, there were kunai-shooters everywhere! His Training dummies were about Thirty feet away from this spot! And there was this special training dummy that required you to hit all of its specific chakra points in less than a minute! There's also this huge chart that asks you what you see from crazy faraway places! Like, "What do you see inside the raikage's training grounds?" . And Lastly, I saw this heat measurer that tells you if the flame in your lion fists (but in Neji's case, Tiger fist) is too strong, or too weak!

"You know, Neji- nii san's regime is almost impossible for Branch members. But he proved us all wrong, I hold extreme respect for Nii-san. Hut he's always away…" Hanabi said, but her voice was quite sad.

"Well, anyway! Did you know that there are non Hyuga's living in here as well?"

Whoa! Non Hyugas in the Hyuga place? That's news to me!

"You see, my dad thinks inter-clan marriages are very, very wrong! Onee-chan, Nii-san and I's moms were all non Hyugas!" (A/N: In other words, I'm telling you not to like Hyugacest)

"You know noodle-kun, I really like that rule! Because if Onee-chan marries Naruto-kun, and Nii-san marries Tenten-chan, this house will never be boring ever again! And the even better? Naruto-kun WILL be the Hokage! And he is going to make the Hyuga house fun! And- and Onii will be the Hokage's wife, so she'll be so busy doing important stuff so she's gonna pass the clan leader duty to Nii-san! And I know that Nii-san can be boring, but Tenten-chan is going to take care of that kill-joy behavior!"

Wow! This kid had plans! I promise Hanabi-chan! I will make your dreams come true!

"Man, I just wish Naruto-kun would just stop his naivety and realize that Hinata's the one for him…"

Damn it! I know that I should tell Hinata that I like her! I know! But I can't! I'm a cat! If only I could get out of this body, Hinata-chan would know!

"Uh, stay here Noodle-neko! Someone's at the door."

"Good evening little sis" Said a tired looking Hinata

"Hey Onee-chan! Why so late?"

"*Yawn* Shino wanted to train over time today and I really couldn't say no.."

"Hello daughter, you have just made it in time. Dinner is starting" Said Hiashi-san

"Thank you Otou-san, Is Nii-san home yet?"

Hinata took a seat; Hanabi took a seat beside her.

"I'm afraid not. That boy, always over working himself on all those S rank missions…"

"You have a point there Otou-san! Onee-chan, please pass me the ramen"

"Here you go- What the heck are you doing?"

"Feeding Noodle-neko noodles!"

Hinata's POV

"Well, I suppose healthy ramen, and not instant noodles are okay with cats… so go on daughter! Oh, and give the little guy some Naruto"

Whoa! Chill went down my spine when my dad said "Naruto". I wonder why?

Noodle-neko sure loves his noodles! He slurped them up like a ramen eating champion! But everyone knows that I am the ramen eating champion of Konoha, and I did not even gain a single pound!

"Noodle-neko kind of resembles that Naruto kid that lives just a few blocks away, wasn't he that brave boy that defeated neji and saved the whole village from the wrath of the Akatsuki?" Said my father

"Yes! He's also the guy who brought Sasuke back! And saved the Kazekage, and brought back Tsunade! And defeated Zabuza! He's a great friend of Nii-san and also a really great friend of Onee-chan!"

What! Hanabi don't say that!

My cheeks became hot, a tinge of pink appeared on them.

"Is that so? Well, Hinata is that true."

"Y-yes O-otou-san"

"Do you like this boy?"

"Kyaa!" I said as I rushed to my room, grabbing Noodle-neko with me

"teehee. I think that's a yes Otou-san!"

Ino's POV

"Yo Choooji!" I said, calling one of my best friends

"Hi Ino. Hey! Who's this little guy?" Responded my chubby pal

"His name's cookie-neko!"


	14. CHIP MURDERER!

**Ino's POV**

"Great! You're finally awake Cookie-neko!" I said greeting my lazy cat.

"Meow…" Said Cookie-neko.

I ran off, Cookie-neko by my side. To team InoShikaCho's training field!

"Hello Chouji-kun! Are you ready for a spar?" I challenged

"Oh! A kitten! What's its name?" Chouji said excitedly

"His name is Cookie-neko! Isn't it soo name creative!" I said proudly

"Oh yeah! I just love cookies!" Chouji exclaimed

**Shikamaru's POV **

Why do I have such a troublesome name?

It must have been because I am stuck with these food-addicts.

"So Chouji!" Ino said as she set me beside a rock.

"How about a nice spar, to improve my possession techniques!"

"Nah! I don't feel like sparring today, I just want to eat my chips.." Said an uninterested Chouji

I predict that Ino is going to do something rash to get what she wants…

"Whatever ya FAT lazy bum!"

She did.  
Chouji was absolutely pissed off, he turned around slowly and said…

"What did you just call me?"

Then, Ino added to the tension…

"I just called you FAT!"

Chouji, clearly hearing this taboo word, charged to his teammate screaming..

"I AM NOT FAT! I'm BIG BONED!"

Adding to his anger, Ino teased him more…

"What a LAME Explanation! Ya Fatty!"

Extremely angered, Chouji yelled as he performed his signature technique…

"Expansion jutsu!"

And as he inched closer and closer to Ino, she also performed her signature technique…

"Mind Transfer jutsu!"

Instantly, Ino was inside Chouji's body, I was not there to catch her, but she is certainly fine.

"Hahaha!" Said Ino who was currently in poor Chouji's body.

She picked up Chouji's back pack, opened it, shook it, picked up all the bags of chips, and with a 'CRUNCH!' Smashed them.  
Ino returned to her body tired, but laughing her ass off at Chouji, who is now grieving for his chips.

**Ino's Pov**

Oh God that was absolutely hilarious!

"CHIP MURDERER!" Screamed Chouji.

I walked over to Cookie-neko, picked him up, and ran home.

There I saw, my Daddy, Inoichi Otou-san!

"Hello Otou-san! Look at what I've got!" I said

"What an adorable kitten! But you do know that pets are big responsibilities?" said my Daddy

"Of course Otou-san! And, if I could take care of both of my teammates, I CAN take care of kitten! The Yamanaka are strong!"

"That's my little daddy's girl!" my dad said as he gave me a nice hug!

"Otou-san, can I search for a book about raising cats in our library please?"

"Of course darling!"

When both Cookie-neko and I were in the Yamanaka library, I just couldn't find the book!

**Shikamaru's POV**

Wait, why is this troublesome woman having great difficulty in looking for this book?  
This library is arranged by alphabetical order, she should search in 'C' not in 'F'.

"Grr! I can't find the book!" Said a frustrated Ino, searching franticly in the 'F' section.

I could not stand waiting any longer, so I leapt out of her purse, quickly snatched the book in the 'C' section, and meowed.

"Well, Thank you Cookie-neko for finding the book!"

She then picked me up again, and brought me to her bedroom (A/N: Lol, pervy thoughts)

"_Raising Your Cat. _By Hana Inuzuka, Best veterinarian in the Hidden Leaf Village."

Kiba's sister writes helpful guide novels?

"Step one…"

**Neji's Pov**

"Hey Neji neko! You may be a cat, and you may not be interested in human feelings and stuff, but now I am going to tell you how I feel, about myself, about my friends, and about this special guy that I really, really like!" Tenten said

What? She's going to tell me all her secrets? If this jutsu wears off, Tenten's going to kill me for learning this! But on second thought, WHO THE HELL IS THIS FUCKING GUY! I AM GOING TO FUCKING ELIMINATE HIM! (A/N: Oh Shit! OOC!)


	15. w what!

Tenten's POV

"Okay, first off I'd like to talk about Lee-kun!" I said

"Hiss!" Snarled Neji-neko

"I know he hurt you today, and that was so out of character! He's usually a nice guy! He's a crazy, happy and friendly dude! The two of us have arguments at times, but that's what friends are for! The guy is like my little brother.."

Neji-neko sighed in relief.  
I think?

"Guy sensei! He's a father figure to me. He's like the type of dad that is so embarrassing! He's funny and cheerful all the time! He is also a father figure to Lee-kun. He wasn't here at training today but He will be tomorrow."

These two are like my family, the two green beasts of the Leaf…

Neji's POV

Okay, so I know I'm not family to her. So far so good.

"Moving on, Hinata-chan! You see, Sakura and Ino are always talking and quarrelling, so I have to talk to Hinata! That girl is shy, but she is strong! She's like her cousin, strong and not to mention brave!"

She may be talking about me, which is good! Or… Is she talking about Ko! (A/N: Ko is a random Hyuga seen with Hinata in the Pein arc.)

"She has this HUGE crush on Naruto!"

Really? The fool must DIE!

"And she has the biggest boobs in our group!"

WHATTTT!

"Sakura has the flattest chest in our group!"

Gahhh! I DID NOT WANT TO LEARN THAT!

"So, now I've told you about my family and my friends! Now I'm gonna tell you about the special guy"

I'm going to this guy's house and chop off his dick with my claws…

"Pfft! It's Nejii-kun!"

THAT ASSHOLE!  
Wait WHAT!

"When I first saw the guy, I thought 'Hey! This guy's really cute! Too bad he's too good for me..' It was because everyone thought he was perfect! I didn't blame them; he was the top Genin rookie, smart, strong, mysterious and cool, belonged to honorable clan and even had the looks to match!"

She thinks I'm handsome, cool and mysterious?

"When Lee, Neji and I were formed as a team, I was overjoyed! I was teamed up with my best friend, and the hottest guy in the academy!"

H-hot? (A/N: Stuttering? Hyuga shyness strikes!)

"Chunin exams came, and he asked me to help him perfect his defensive jutsu! I could not believe that he needed my help!"

O-of course I n-needed your help, y-you are not useless to m-me.

"When Neji-kun lost to Naruto, I reassured him that he would beat him the next time they fought. But Neji, he accepted his defeat. He learned his lesson"

A-absolutely

"When Sasuke-teme left, he was in the Sasuke retrieval group. There, he fought Kidomaru, or whom I like to call, Spiderman! He won the epic battle using his skill, strength and wisdom. He returned to the village, heavily injured. Once he was well enough I visited him, along with Gai-sensei and Lee-kun."

I r-remember th-that

"When Neji became a Jonin and Lee and I Chunins, Gai-sensei treated us all for Ice-cream, mint for Lee-kun, chocolate for me, and vanilla for Neji-kun

Y-you had ch-chocolate all o-over your f-face that time

"Two years passed and Naruto returns, Lee and Gai-sensei do crazy training. While, Neji and I escape from their silliness."

H-heh

"Our team was assigned to rescue the Kazekage, we run for two hours to the sand village and run for six hours straight to the land of waves, there we fought the great Kisame! Lee, Neji and I were trapped in three separate water bubbles, when Gai-sensei got the upper hand, Neji set us free! And caught me!"

Y-yeah

"Then we fought clones of ourselves, and successfully completed the mission!"

Mm-hmm

"Then our team found Hinata when she got wounded because of Pein!  
Then we got weapons from Sir. Iou the blacksmith of the leaf (A/N: Episode 185 Shippuden "Deploy! Team Tenten!" filler character)  
We all fought in that war against the Akatsuki  
and we all watched as Sasuke came back,"

Where is this going?

"And after all we have been though, I can proudly say that I am in love with Neji-kun!"

N-nane!

"You know, I would tell Neji-kun, But I'm afriad that he would never feel the same way. He might think I'm weak because I always lose to him! Or that I'm a show-off waving around my title as a weapons mistress! And worst of all, he might think I'm a fangirl!"

I-I would n-never think th-that!

" *YAWN* Well, we better get to bed now. If I don't rise early,Lee's gonna kill me! So come over here Neji-neko,"

I paced over to Tenten's arms and curled mysef into a ball.

"Goodnight Neji-neko" She said

"Nya." I replied

Sakura's POV

"Yo, Emo-neko" I said

"Meow?" Emo-neko responded

"Ino says I should start dating guys"

"mew?"

"She said I should go on a "romantic" blind date"

"Nyaa"

"And she said that I shouldn't go out with Sasuke."

"…"

"And I think I agree with Ino for once"

A/N: I'm sorry If I bored you on the Tenten part, I just think she could be serious and stuff for just a chapter or so. BTW, for all the peeps that love the not so serious fun-loving Tenten, you are gonna get fun Tenten on later chapters, I have decided to torture our emos a bit, no not just a bit. BUT A LOT. For all those who enjoy jealous Sasuke and Neji… ENJOY! MUHAHAHAHA! Oh yeah and someone asked if these cats were magical, well they can still use their Jutsus and stuff! Thank you for reading! Oh and if you want to ask a question about the fic, or just say you read the Author's note, mention in your comment that blue cheeses affect menstrual flow.(And If you ARE wondering, Blue cheeses do NOT affect menstrual flow)


	16. YOUR DATING A PERV!

Sasuke's Pov

I could not believe my ears.

"I definitely agree with Ino about the whole dating thing! In fact, I have a date scheduled tomorrow!"

(A/N: all cat-speech will be translated into English for the convenience of the reader.)

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screeched

"Yeah, I know! Isn't it exciting! And I don't have to introduce myself because I already know him! He's smart, charming, mysterious and not to mention cute"

Grr… Sakura's descriptions. Who could this dude be…? Rock Lee? No! He's not the smartest guy around.. Shikamaru? That fucking smartass! Oh no, he's a cat... Aha! NEJI! It has to be Neji! That perfect piece of shit! Oh, wait duh he's a cat too… Then who the hell is this "guy"!

"Then who is this piece of fucking crap!" I shouted

"You know Emo-kun, Ino's decision that Sai and I should get together was great! I think the two of us would be TOTALLY compatible!"

"WHAAT!" That 'me' replacement? WTF! He's a damn pervert!

"I mean, Ino asked him if he liked me and he said yes! I know he's kind of a pervert and all but he's really nice!" Sakura said in a giddy excited way. Like the way she addressed me back in those academy days…

But then, her tone changed dramatically… "At least he's not as cold hearted as Sasuke-kun.. What an ass he is! He left me alone for so long praying for his return. And what does he give me when Naruto gets his ass back to Konoha?"

"W-what" Oh crap I'm scared!

"A FUCKING HI! I mean, WHAT THE FUCKING HELL! You don't just say to a girl that loved you even when you were evil and away from home for FOUR FUCKING YEARS a simple 'hi'! He could of at least said sorry… Or even a hug.. Or a kiss" Sakura sighed; I think I kind of understand her…

She swore hard and regretted things, she LOVED me… At the moment I returned to Konoha, I didn't know what to tell her, though I missed her so much I thought that Sakura might reject me if I suddenly hug her… or kiss her.

Sakura then returned to her "You know emo-neko, the date tomorrow is going to be for a whole day!"

Great! More time to ruin this relationship!

Hinata's POV

"Good night Noodle-neko! Tomorrow, we are going on a picnic1" I said

"meow!" Noodle-neko replied


	17. Privacy please?

Hiashi's POV

"Isn't it such a swell day to go for a picnic Hinata?" I asked my eldest, Hinata, carrying all the delicious food she had prepared for today.  
"Yes, father" she smiled, enthusiastic for today's events.  
"I certainly agree!" said Hanabi, my youngest, grinning as she happily carried the picnic mat as our cat, noodle-neko rested atop of her head.

Hanabi lay down the mat; Hinata prepared the plates and the food and placed then gently flattened the surface, our spot was positioned beside a tree so it was a beautiful shade and as if planned, a gentle breeze wafted across us. A perfect picnic.

I sat down on the mat, got a sandwich, and began eating it.

And because Neji, my favorite nephew, was not joining us today it was a perfect day to talk about his private life..

I was always curious about the young man, on how he manages to stay calm cool and collected when surrounded by the two craziest people in the village, an old friend of mine named Guy, and the wide eyed Rock lee. He also has a nice teammate a girl in fact! Hard to believe that boy could be close friends with a female, and though he was blessed with such good looks, he never talks to any of the women who stalk him.

The girl seems special; I must learn more about her. I saw her yesterday; she attended my eldest's slumber party. Now all I need is her name, surely the hokage would gladly give me her profile so I could she if she was the appropriate woman for my nephew. Let me think… Ugh, I forgot! I'm getting old. I better ask Hinata.

"Hinata, what's the name of Neji's female teammate? You know the one with the hair that makes her look like a panda, right?"

"Yes Otou-san. Her name is Tenten-chan. She's very nice" Said my eldest as she was eating rice balls and apparently, was feeding the same food to Noodle-neko.

"I like her Otou-san! She's very nice and I think Neji-nii san likes her!" Hanabi said cheerfully as she bit into her watermelon.

Hinata's POV

Oh no, what could dad be scheming this time? Does he plot to eliminate Tenten-chan! Impossible, I -bet he plans to pair Tenten-chan up with Neji-nii san! YES!

"So, since Neji likes this girl… she must be really calm" Said Otou-san

Then a memory of last of last week when Tenten decided to chat with me when apparently rock lee got her mad, appeared on my head. "HOLY FUCKING CRAP ROCK LEE IS SUCH AN IDIOT! IF I LAY MY HANDS ON THAT RETARD HE'S FUCKING DEAD!" Tenten announced. I guess Otou-san was wrong about her being calm…

"She probably clean and very sane" Otou-san continued.

The memory of our last sleepover at Sakura's house suddenly came to me "HAHA EAT PILLOWS!" Tenten was made such a mess that day! Once more Otou-san was wrong…

"And most of all polite and not a prankster!"

Oh no! Another flashback! "YO! NARUTO-BAKA! LET'S GO PRANK THE NARA HOUSE!" Oh it took so long to clean up that mess!

"Ah, Hinata does Naruto have the same qualities as this fine young woman?"

"I sure know he does Otou-san!" said Hanabi.  
Oh no! He's the complete opposite oh dad why are you so high standard!

Ino's POV

"Jump cookie-neko! Jump! Don't be a lazybum!" I repeated, I've been doing this for hours! He won't do tricks!  
"Come on cookie!"  
No response.

"GAHHH!"


	18. Cat training and an investigation

A/N: Hello Readers of this fic! Sorry if this chapter took so long! I was so busy last month! So, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you all for the reviews, lots of them were really funny! This chapter's gonna be a little long because you guys will get to see what happens to our beloved Kiba-kun! Enjoy!

**Ino's POV**

Okay, so in Hana's book over here says that if I want Cookie to do tricks I have to give easy commands while talking gently to not startle him.  
I can totally do this! I hope this works!

"Cookie-neko! Can you please jump for me?" I asked politely.

Cookie gave me "I don't give a damn" look and continued to laze around in my bed.  
I reread the instructions and noticed Hana wrote a tip.

_Tip: do not expect much from your cat. After all, cats are not fond of taking orders. So give it a very simple command and show it how to do the simple action. Remember to stay calm and assertive. _(A/N: Dog whisperer reference)

Okay! Now I've got this! So a simple command eh? Aha! A meow!

"Cookie-neko? Can you meow please? You meow like this! Meow!" I said, trying to copy a cat sound.

Cookie-neko stared at me, and looked like he was questioning what he just saw.

I gulped, I hope he understood me!

**Shikamaru's POV**

This woman is so troublesome. If I meow now would she stop asking me to do things? Or will it encourage her commanding even more?  
I think I'll try it out…

"Meow." I said

"Squee! I did it! I trained my lazy ass cat! Yes!" Ino cheered.

She put Hana's book back on the section it belonged not bothering to read anymore of it, lifted me up and slowly paced to her dining table. There I saw Ino's father, Inoichi-san. Ino then gently put me down on the floor.

"Why hello cookie neko, you made it just in time for dinner. My daughter told me all about you! I hope you have a wonderful life in our home." Inoichi said, the way he said it was so creepy. It was like I was going to stay here, like this FOREVER.

Ino gave me a small bowl of rice and fish. I was quite hungry so I ate the whole meal up. As I ate, Ino was having a conversation with her father about what happened today with Chouji.

When the father and daughter were finished with their meal, Ino carried me off to her room.

She locked the door, got some clothes from her drawer, took her hair tie of, and started to undress. IN FRONT OF ME. Being a gentleman, I hid my head underneath a pillow. So I could (as much as wanted to see it) not see a naked Ino in front of me.

I could hear her giggling seeing me in this current position.

I heard her enter her bathroom, and I could hear the shower. Soon enough, the troublesome woman notified me that she was finished bathing and that she was dressed.

I took my head out of the pillow and saw Ino, in a yellow tank top with a picture of a pig on it and purple boxer shorts. Ino called me a "polite kitty" and started telling me on how she set Sakura up on a date with Sai.

**Ino's POV**

"The Idea was totally brilliant Cookie-neko!" I said happily proud of myself.

"Know that Sasuke-kun totally loves the Forehead! And since she gave up on Sasuke-kun a longtime ago, I planned to hook up Forehead and Sai to make Sasuke-kun jealous! And then Sasuke-kun will confess to Forehead then, Forehead will realize how much she loves him and breaks up with Sai then she ends up with Sasuke-kun and its HAPPILY EVA AFTA!" I explained my plan excitedly to my cat.

My cat seemed to grin.

"Anyway, Cookie-neko. I think we should sLeep now! Daddy's gonna kill me If I stay past my curfew!"

"Meow" He responded

"Aww, Good night Cookie-neko!"

**MEANWHILE, IN THE ABANDONED WAREHOUSE…**

**Normal POV**

Kiba and Akamaru were desperately searching for their friends.

"NARUTO-BAKA! SASUKE-TEME! NEJI-SAN! SHIKA-KUN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS!" Kiba shouted, his voice was hoarse, for he had been yelling for two days straight. He needed to find the guys.

"Akamaru! Did you get their scent?" Kiba asked his best friend.

"BARK BARK! (Of course master, let me lead you to where the trail ends!)" Akamaru replied.

(A/N: Yeah.. all dog will be translated to English for the convenience of the reader!)

Akamaru lead Kiba near the pit where Naruto and Shikamaru were previously stuck in.

"Master, I smell Naruto's scent inside the pit. I also smell it on the corners of the pit. Same thing goes for Shikamaru. It seems that the two stayed in the pit for quite a while and someone got them out!" Akamaru barked, telling his master what he just saw.

"Any more scents in or around the pit?" Kiba asked. (A/N: Kiba knows dog language )

"Yes sir, I smell a bit of Neji's scent in and around the pit but I only smell a bit of Sasuke's scent around the pit!" Akamaru answered

"Akamaru, can you go inside the pit and fetch anything in there?"

"Yes sir" Akamaru said as he leapt into the pit.

When Akamaru was in the deepest part of the pit. He found clothing, but not just any clothing, Naruto and Shikamaru's clothing.

Akamaru then leapt out of the pit to alert his master of his findings.

"What did you get boy?" Kiba said curiously

"I have Naruto and Shikamaru's clothing master!"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THOSE GUYS?" Kiba said, frightened.

**Neji's POV**

"Neji-neko! Sorry for this, but I have to hand you over to Lee again because I can't hold you while I'm training. " Tenten said, concerned for my welfare

"Meow" I replied, understanding the situation

Tenten then turned to Lee.

"Lee! Don't do anything to harm MY Neji-neko! If I see another scratch or any injury inflicted on him, I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU!" She yelled.

"I promise I shall not injure him like last time Tenten-chan!" The green beast replied

Tenten handed me over to Lee. When she walked away, Lee's expression changed.

"I'm going to ask Tenten out and you are NOT gonna stop me! Do you understand my temporary rival!"

"Bring it on green beast! (HISS!)" I snarled.

LET THE WAR COMMENCE….


	19. A fight for the panda!

A/N: Hello Readers! Hope you enjoy this NEW chappie! I promise I won't write short, crappily written chapters anymore! From this day forward, I shall now write long and descriptive chapters! I LOVE YOU GUYS! And let the NEJI vs LEE battle commence!

**Normal POV **

In the Training grounds of team one, an intense battle was about to begin.  
You could already feel it from the stares Neji and lee were giving each other.

The green beast stared daggers at his new-found rival. He found Neji-neko as a huge obstacle in his journey to the heart of his new love, the fair Tenten who smelt of chocolate. (A/N: RANDOM DESCRIPTION ALERT!)

"You are going down, STUPID kitten." Lee smirked arrogantly, underestimating the skills of the kitten which stood before him.

The Hyuga on the other hand gave the beast a look of indifference, clearly not giving a damn about Lee's over confidence. He already knew what to do in any situation he was thrown into. And the best part was, he knew exactly what to do to make the green beast suffer.

Lee gulped nervously, his courage slowly sinking into fear as he stared into the milky, glaring eyes of his opponent.

Neji growled in anticipation, he wanted the games to begin. He waited for Lee's first move.

"Ha-ha! Let's go!" Lee aid as he opened one of the pockets in his chunin vest. There he took out a ball of soft, brown yarn. He threw it at the kitten before him.

**Neji's POV**

I had anticipated this. I knew that Lee would think that I would have a mind of a simple housecat.  
It was just as I planned.

I played along for a while pretending to play with the yarn for a few minutes, Lee saw this as his chance to ask Tenten out.

"Hahaha! In just my first try, I have defeated my new rival! Guess he wasn't such a rival after all! WOOHOO! Gai-sensei would be so proud!" Lee said gleefully, as he ran towards the place Tenten was in.

Lee was about to turn around until I lunged at him, the idiot who underestimated my skills, I tangled him in the yarn he used to distract me. I guess learning how to use Iron string from Tenten wasn't that useless as I thought it was.

"FIRST TACTIC WAS A FAILURE! THE SECOND SHALL WORK FOR SURE!" Lee screeched, trying to break free from the yarn. He looked absolutely ridiculous, so I gave him a smirk, fueling his anger even more.

On his second tactic, Lee tried to distract me by giving me some high-grade cat food.

He set down the bowl in front of me and headed to eat lunch with Tenten.  
Little did he know I already speeding towards the girl myself. Beating him to the spot, I settled myself beside the girl which I had strong feelings for.

"Oh, hello Neji-neko! How are things with you and lee?"

"Nyan… (Terrible, he wants you for himself. And I do not approve of that, because you belong with me.)" (A/N: Taylor Swift reference)

"Hello Tente- WHAT IS NEJI-NEKO DOING HERE!" Rock lee said as he came over

"HEY! He's my cat he's allowed to eat with me!" Tenten replied.

Lee was shocked. He had the look of surprise and anger plastered in his face. I winked at him, signifying his failure in this attempt.

I fueled his anger even more by purring by Tenten's feet.

"Aww, you want me to rub your tummy Neji-neko?" Tenten asked.

'HELL YEAH! I'D FUCKING APPRICIATE THAT! TRY DOING IT SHIRTLESS NEXT TIME KAY?'  
Shut up inner me! What the hell is your problem, you stinking pervert!  
'HEY, YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK SMART GUY! REMEMBER, I'M THE SIDE OF YOU WITH COURAGE AND WIT!'  
Ugh, please don't be too loud…  
'HOLD UP A SECOND SMART GUY! WITHOUT ME, YOU WOULD BE A SCARED-ASS, SHY AND STUPID DUDE!'  
Hey I'm the genius part here! Not to mention the main control! Technically the fangirls and Tenten WANT this part of me!  
'HEY! IF I WASN'T HERE YOUD STUTTER AROUND TENTEN LIKE, ALL THE FUCKING TIME!"  
I already started stuttering yesterday! I guess you did not do your job!  
'YOU TAKE THAT BACK STUTTERER!"  
No you take that back USELESS PERVERT!

As I was having arguments with my perverted inner self..

'HEY I HEARD THAT!'  
Shut up! I'm trying to narrate the story!  
(A/N: NEJI! DON'T BREAK THE FOUTH WALL!)  
I can't help it! My inner self is such a damn PERVERT!  
'HEY I STILL HEARD THAT!'  
(A/N: LET'S JUST GET BACK TO THE FUCKING STORY!)  
Okay, okay, sheesh that woman is scary..  
(A/N: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY HYUGA MUTHA FUKA?)  
Nothing!

Okay… As I was saying, as we argued Tenten was already stroking the fur in my stomach.  
I stopped arguing for a second to enjoy the luxury of being petted on the stomach.  
I purred in pure bliss and satisfaction.

Lee, on the other hand, fumed with rage, frustration and jealousy.  
Hah, As I planned torture for the green beast..  
I could already FEEL my inner self giving me a high five for being oh, so evil…

After lunch, Lee began to set up for his third tactic.

**LEE's POV!**

GRR! Why can't I defeat this new opponent of mine!

"ALRIGHT! THIRD AND FINAL TACTIC! IF I FAIL THIS ONE I WILL ADMIT MY DEFEAT!" I said challenging my opponent once more! He taunted me with his smile gleaming with sheer arrogance.

I growled at the animal, a comeback for what he just did! But he just glared at me intensely with his huge milky orbs called eyes.

I opened my last and BEST trick I could pull up my sleeve…  
CAT NIP!

I threw the can of cat nip at my rival. He started acting silly, he must have picked up the scent of the cat nip! He tried to step back, resisting the odor of the cat nip. But he couldn't! I ran to the training field one more time to finally ask Tenten-chan out! When I reached the training field, she was just right there! ALRIGHT! Time to ask her!

I then heard small quick footsteps rushing towards me. What was that?  
I looked behind hoping the quick creature behind me was not my rival. But alas, IT WAS.

"AHHH! " I screamed Neji-neko was just behind me! I can't let him catch up! I check on what Tenten was doing, she was training on the waterfall near the training field! Yes! Cats hate water!

I placed chakra on my feet, preparing to walk on the water. I stuck my tongue out on the cat, knowing he could not walk on the water! I leapt into the lake feeling my chakra energized feet hit the watery surface and I ran to Tenten! But Neji-neko was still catching up! Believe it or not, he was running ON the water! This cat was good! We chased each other through the waters of the lake, Neji-neko was getting too close! Finally, he lunged at me! Sinking me down into the ice-cold water. I have lost to a cat! HOW UN YOUTHFUL! I saw him smirk and release the chakra in his feet he half-submurged himself into the water and was splashing about, making strange cat-noises!

Tenten-chan took notice of us and she rushed into the scene.

"LEE! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL! WHY ARE YOU DROWNING NEJI-NEKO!" Tenten shouted, looking angry and frustrated.

"T-tenten-chan! I can explain!" I replied, sacredly. Shivering from the cool water.

"No explanations! You hurt Neji-neko! Just look at him, you JACKASS! I think he has a cold!" Tenten yelled even LOUDER! She was REALLY mad at me!

"Chu!" Neji-neko sneezed, as if planned.

"GRRR! Lee, you're in fucking huge trouble" Tenten growled.

"What's going on here youthful students?" Gai-sensei said, jumping out of the trees.

"GAI-SENSEI! Lee hurt my kitten, Neji-neko!" Tenten said, telling Gai-sensei All about I was trying to assassinate her STUPID cat.

"Okay, I'll make sure I'll punish lee as you get home and take care of little Neji-neko!" Said my master. What? I'm the one getting punished?

"Thank you Gai sensei!" Said Tenten, smiling ever so innocently. Her cuteness interrupted by the evil smirk of her cat.

"Alright Lee, your punishment will now commence, RUN AROUND THE VILLAGE 500 Times!"

"YES GAI-SENSEI" I said, as I dashed off to do my punishment.

**Sakura's POV**

What a beautiful day! The sun is up, the birds are singing, the sky is clear and the children are playing!

The perfect day for a date!


	20. Genjutsu will solve all problems!

First, a note to all my valuable readers.  
Hello all, this is the cheese. The author of this story. Moreover, I would first like to tell you that this fic supports Sasusaku. So no matter how corny Sai gets, and no matter how romantic the date will get, Sasu-neko, will eventually make things work out. In addition, this chapter is finally here. (Throws party)  
Yay! And I have read the reviews. And I would like to claim my banana split and lap dance now *wink*. There will also be a lot of normal point of views for, I feel that I write better when It is the way I see the situation. So now, please enjoy the fiction….

NORMAL POV

It was a bright and beautiful day. The sun was shining gently, the breeze blew softly, the birds were singing, the children were frolicking about in the flowers. A perfect day.

A certain pink-haired young woman could not agree less, she was about to have the most romantic day of her life. A date with a very handsome man, who was quite charming, had elegant manners (A/N: except when he is around Uzumaki. But who wouldn't lose their manners when in the presence of Naruto?) And eyes you could just stare at all day long!

Haruno was so excited that she actually decided to dress up especially for the occasion. She wore a cute pink tee with cherries printed on it and some shorts. (A/N: Ino told Sakura that your usual ninja clothes turn off a guy when you wear them on a date) Sakura could just feel the romance in the air! The aura of romance twirled around her filling her with cheesy thoughts that just make her smile!

But little did the poor girl know that a MURDERER was watching her. Well, a kitten actually, but it was a kitten with the eyes of a killer. It was the Uchiha. He had been watching (A/N: STALKING) her since she left the house, he sat on a branch of a tree to observe her. He picked up every move she made, his sharingan was activated. He could see the happiness and giddiness on her face, it sickened him terribly. His claws punctured deep holes onto the tree he was sitting on, the Uchiha was angered. He could remember the academy days when the haruno's smile was directed to him, it was especially for him, his own, his, PERIOD. Now, only a frown is left for him and all of her attention is for his emotionless replacement.

Sai came in the exact time he told Haruno he would come; he wore a nice, black polo shirt, a medium sized backpack, and a good pair of jeans.

"Hmm.. Looks like someone came early." Sai said with a gentle smile  
"Teehee, I guess I was a tad too excited. Seeing my date is you" Sakura said with a giggle.  
"By the way, you look absolutely beautiful today." Sai whispered into the girl's ear, making the hairs on her neck stand up..

The cat on the tree was very much annoyed with such a cheesy conversation.

"Hey Sakura, are you some kind of thief?" Said Sai with a sudden stern expression on his face.  
"Huh? Why are you asking me that?" Replied a completely clueless Sakura.  
"Because. You, Haruno-san, have stolen my heart." Sai said with a calm smile  
(A/N: Ooo, Pick up line..)  
Sakura replied with a cute giggle.

The line only irritated Uchiha even MORE.  
It made him think, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT! THAT WASN'T EVEN FUNNY! BULLSHIT! THAT WAS BULLSHIT I TELL YOU!"

You see, dear readers, our little Sasu-neko here has a bit of a jealousy issue.

"BULLSHIT!"

Okay, I change my mind. It's a COLOSSAL jealousy issue.  
Sasu-neko's jealousy issue is similar to Naru-neko's kyuubi seal issue; he won't go crazy until a huge trigger would occur. Naru-neko's trigger is if you hurt his friends, and Sasu-neko's is if ANYONE has personal contact with a certain Haruno (A/N: Honestly, I even think Sasuke gets pissed when Sakura hugs her mom).

Now that I've taken care of the explaining, it's time to carry on with Sakura's date…

At this point, Sakura was starting to get nervous for this was her fist date EVER, and she doesn't know what to do.

Being the gentleman he is, Sai took notice of Sakura's sudden nervousness, and decided to break the ice by calmly stating, "Sakura-chan, I have read that it is very much customary that in dates, the male must hold the woman's hand, stimulating a mood of togetherness. So, Sakura-chan, may I hold your hand?"

Sakura flushed, looking for words to use as her reply,  
"Yeah, sure, umm.., I would love it if you held my hand!" Sakura said awkwardly, because she was a bit flushed because of what Sai just stated. (A/N: I admit, I'd be flushed too if a guy said that to me!)

Sai and Sakura started strolling around the park, having quite a grand time; they came across Hinata, Hanabi and their father Hiashi. They also saw Konahamaru and his gang doing some "investigative reporting" for their school paper, they also ate a little dango as they crossed the streets.  
AND THEY DID ALL THEESE THINGS AS THEY WERE HOLDING EACH OTHER'S HANDS.

THIS was Sasu-neko's trigger. And so, Sasu-neko decided to start getting his plan into action

SASUKE'S POV

THIS SHIT IS GOING WAY TOO FAR FOR ME! I'M GOING TO BEAT THIS GUY UP SO BADLY !  
Look at those two, "strolling around" how SICKENING!

"You know Sai, you really improved since the first day I met you when you just came into our team! I honestly thought that you were going to be rude FOREVER! Who knew you would end up like this! Such a gentleman!" Said my Sakura, she was probably ill, because she surely did NOT know what she was saying.

"Thank you for addressing the visible changes in my personality. You see, since I am a vivid reader, I usually learn very much from books and apply them into real life. Yamato-sensei gave me a book of manners so that I could socialize better with people. I also think that every since Danzo stopped being my boss my manners have gotten better," That bastard said, obviously exaggerating! And he worked for Danzo? WHAT THE HELL! (A/N: Uchiha mind fuck!)

"Uhmm, so Sai-kun? What should we do now?" Said my sweet cherry blossom…  
(A/N: Sasu-neko's jealousy voice is CREEPY)

"It is time to eat lunch my sweet. Here, I brought picnic mat, and some lunch. I also brought us some dessert for later." The bastard said, as he shook a container of strawberries in front of sweet Sakura,

"Wow, thank you very much Sai-kun. H-how did you know that I love strawberries?" Said sweet Sakura with a stutter that made me twitch.

"Sakura-chan, remember the time when Kakashi sensei bought us a straw berry cake? You ate all the straw berry toppings and even beat Naruto to it. I kind of noticed that because I found it hard not to look at you.." Said the bastard

"Oh, is it because of my forehead? Or is it my hair? Sorry if it distracts you.." replied Sakura conscious of her looks, which is absolute perfection for me!

"No! I couldn't stop glancing, for you are too BEAUTIFUL." The BASTARD SAID.

THIS IS JUST FUCKING CROSSING THE DAMN LINE! THIS ASSWIPE HAD BETTER PREPARE TO GET HIS ASS WHOOPED SO FUCKING BADLY!

ALRIGHT! LET THE SABOTAGE BEGIN!

NORMAL POV

As the poor unsuspecting Sai started unrolling the picnic mat, the kitten descended from the tree.

"Alright Sakura-chan, it's alright to sit on the mat now, It's already set up for you." Sai said with a calm grin, as he finished unrolling the mat  
"Thank you, Sai-kun. Uh… Would you like to sit beside me?" Said Sakura, with a glowing tint of pink on her cheeks.  
"A pleasure, Sakura-chan. I really appreciate that. " Sai replied softly.

Sai positioned himself beside Sakura, gently placing his hand on hers.  
At the same time, the furry Uchiha hid in Sai's black backpack.

"So, Sai-kun, is this your first date too?" Sakura said, as she started fidgeting with her hair (A/N: An obvious sign of nervousness) .  
"Well, no. But this is the only one that does not involve being undercover." Sai replied.  
" Wow! So that makes you like some kind of spy right?" Said Sakura, quite interested in where the conversation is going.  
"Well yes, the ANBU usually chooses me because I barely show any emotion. But enough about me, let's talk about you." Replied Sai  
" Oh, heehee. Well you should start by asking me a question!" Said Sakura with a chuckle.

Then, the furry Uchiha hid behind Haruno's back.

Mangekyo Sharingan! The cat thought.

"Alright, why is your hair color pi-". Sai paused, and then he collapsed on the ground and started foaming in the mouth.  
"Sai-kun!Crap, he's in a genjutsu! " Sakura yelled frantically trying to push her own chakra into his to stop the genjutsu.

Meanwhile the kitten behind Sakura, smirked, as it filled Sai's head with visions of utter HORROR..

SAI'S POV

Everything suddenly became black. I couldn't see a thing, until I heard a snap then everything turned blood red.

"Hello Sai…" A familiar voice said, with a growl…  
"WHO ARE YOU? LET ME GO! DAMN IT! I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A DATE HERE! CAN'T WE TAKE THIS SOME WHERE ELSE?" I replied

Then, a man's silhouette appeared before me. And slowly morphed into the one and only..  
UCHIHA SASUKE.

"Hn, that's not a very nice thing to say, for a 'gentleman', or so Sakura says…" The Uchiha said, saying "gentleman" like a swear word.  
"Well, I guess the only reason you brought me in your genjutsu world is because you don't want to look bad in front of MY girl." I said with a hiss.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Shouted the Uchiha, which surprised me a bit. For, Uchiha never shouts like that, EVER.  
"So, how did you get the chance to manipulate me? You're supposed to be on a mission. I'm sure Tsunade-sama would love to know about this." I said, confident that I could take the great Uchiha down.  
"Don't worry Sai boy.. I can take care of that."Said the Uchiha, as snapped His fingers.  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO TO ME?" I said curious on what he had done.  
But then, the realization hit me. I just forgot what the two of us had discussed earlier.

The Uchiha smirked, it was like he could read my thoughts..

"NOW. IT'S TIME FOR YOUR DEATH!" The Uchiha shouted…  
Then, the closest friends that I had started materializing from the blood red floor…

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" I Shouted back, very much scared, for my friends were going against me and trying to kill me.  
And all the evil Uchiha could do was laugh…  
I know that this is just genjutsu… BUT, IT FEELS SO REAL, for it was Uchiha genjutsu.

A bloody Naruto-kun used rasengan on my ankles screaming that I was a traitor; while a messed up Yamato-sensei started smashing my ribcage… IT HURT SO DAMN MUCH! INSIDE AND OUT!

"Feel like crying? The pain does not stop there! MUHAHAHAHA!" Sasuke said with evil laughter

Kakashi-sensei then snatched me from behind and blasted me with his lightning blade, the voltage was so high, I coughed up some blood. Then, it started to brighten up… Naruto was no longer on my feet, Yamato-sensei wasn't busting my ribs and Kakashi-sensei wasn't blasting my back any more.

All I saw was Sakura chan, holding my shoulders telling me everything was okay. I sighed in relief; she must have stopped Sasuke's genjutsu…

But then, her eyes started glowing red... WITH SHARINGAN. I screamed in fear. Sakura then gave an ear-piercing howl. The pulled out a kunai, and started stabbing me TO DEATH.

SAKURA'S POV

"AAAHH!" Sai started screaming..

"Sai-kun are you okay?" I said, concerned for my date who just passed out on the floor and started screaming and foaming in the mouth.  
"GET AWAY FROM ME UCHIHA!" Sai shouted as he pushed me away from him, I didn't know how to feel about that. I was hurt. So a tear rolled down my eye  
"HAH! NO WAY AM I FALLING FOR THAT DIPSHIT!" Sai said as he started running away from me.

My date was absolutely ruined...  
I just wanted to break down and cry right now…  
I really needed to talk to someone…

"Meow!" I then heard a familiar sound.  
"*Sniff* Emo-neko? Is that you? How did you get here?" I said, putting on a smile.  
"Meow..." replied my cat.  
"Emo-neko.. Will you promise to never, ever leave me?" I said as tears started falling.  
"Nyan."  
(A/N: LOL, random attempt on angst. In which I honestly suck at.)

I carried Emo-neko in my arms and I started walking home.

On the way I saw Tenten-chan, holding a soaking wet Neji-neko covered in a towel, and shivering!  
"Tenten-chan! What happened to Neji-neko? Is he alright? What the heck happened to such a poor innocent creature?" I asked, feeling protective over Neji-neko, I absolutely hate people who are cruel to animals!  
"Hey Sakura-chan, can you believe Lee did this?" Tenten said.  
"No way! Lee couldn't even hurt a fly if he wanted too!" I said in disbelief. I mean, come on! Lee's the nice guy right?  
"I doubt that! He drowned poor Neji neko!"  
I looked Neji-neko in the eye and he gave me the wittle kitten eyes!  
"Aww… poor guy!" Said Sakura.  
"Yeah! I know! So, uh why were you said earlier? I kind of spotted you crying before you ran across me." Tenten replied with a concerned look on her face.

Great! Tenten-chan has the best timing ever!

"Well, it's a long story… Uh… Can I stay over at your place tonight? I rather need some advice right now and yeah that's pretty much it…" I said  
"Yeah! Sure! You could even bring Emo-neko along too!"Tenten replied cheerfully.  
"Great!" I replied

"Uhm, I think we should go to your house first so that we could get your stuff right?" Tenten said  
"I was just about to say that! So let's go!" I replied.

Apparently, while we were talking, Neji-neko and Emo-neko were talking too!

(A/N: Once again, I shall provide translation to the kitten conversation)

"Nyan, nyan meow nya meow?" Said Neji-neko (So, how's Sakura?)  
"Meow, meow nyannyan?" replied Emo-neko (Wait, how's Tenten?)  
"*Hiss* nyan meow rawr meow nyan!" Answered Neji-neko quite angrily. (HEY! Answer my question)  
"Nyan meow nyan nya meow nya" Replied Emo-neko as if he was teasing Neji-neko (Come on, you first wet boy!)  
"Meow nyan! Nyan meow nya nyan meow nyan meow nyan meow nya meow nyannyan meow nyan nya rawr meow!" Neji-neko said like he was explaining something.(Shut up! I only got wet because lee tried to ask Tenten out and I stopped him!)  
"Meow nya nyannyan? Meow nya meow nyan meow nya meow!" Emo neko asked(Lee asked Tenten? I thought he likes Sakura!)

(A/N: I am trolling you people with my cat language :U )

"Nya meow, nyan meow nyan nya meow nyan meow nyan nya" Neji said. Closing the conversation as Tenten started to pick him up. (Wait man, I'll continue telling you later)

Normal POV

Meanwhile our other heroine Hinata was in her bedroom discussing to her cat on how much she is ignored by her one and only love.

"You know Noodle-neko, ever since I was in the academy I had this big crush on this really cool guy!" Hinata said without stutter, for none of her friends was there, which means she didn't have to socialize and all that whatever. 

ADDITIONAL AUTHOR'S NOTE READ THIS OR I WILL SPAM YOU!

So that dear reader is the chapter for now, I'm sorry but now I have to torture you people again with a long wait or maybe not? Thankies for reading! Remember to R and R (Ravish and Rape?)  
And I'll only accept lap dances if the dancers are dudes, simply because I'm a girl and I LOVE dancing dudes! See you!

P.S. Do you like mudkips?

P.S.S IF YOU HAVE A TUMBLR CONSIDER FOLLOWING ME.  
.com


	21. Flash back time!

Hello my wonderous readers I have returned from the pits of hiatus and promise never to do something like that ever again because I love all of you people and know that all of you have been patiently waiting for this chappie and I pinkie promise I'll post quicker than ever! Now let's proceed with the story shall we?  
NORMAL POV

It was a peaceful afternoon, the grass waved calmly to the whistling of the wind, the sun gleamed softly on the ground, and the flowers smelled magnificent.  
Hiashi thought it was the perfect time to spend the afternoon with his daughters having a nice, family picnic.  
"Tou-san, I think that's the perfect spot to set down the mat!" Said Haishi's youngest, Hanabi, pointing at a large cherry tree that provided good shade from the afternoon sun.  
"I agree, thank you for finding our spot Hanabi, You may now set our mat over there." Hiashi replied, smiling calmly. He glanced over to his eldest child, her pet kitten over her shoulder playing with the strands of her hair, which loosely flew outwardly because of the wind, also noting that His daughter was staring into nothing.  
"Hinata, my dear are you alright?" Hiashi said in a concerned way.  
"O-oh sorry Otou-san, I didn't mean to worry you. I was just thinking about something else you know..." Hinata said in reply to her concerned father's question  
"No need to apologize. it's fine, anyway, do you want to start with the picnic?" Continued Hiashi.  
"Of course Otou-san." Said Hinata with a sweet smile that could melt the coldest of hearts.

But little did Hiashi know what was truly going on In sweet little Hinata's mind….

*FLASHBACK TIME* (A/N:YAY!)

HINATA'S POV

I can't believe I actually want to do this! But I have to or else I would just lock up all my feelings within me FOREVER! So, I'll just give it to him straight.  
"Noodle-neko I really like Naruto-kun!" I said, cheeks flushing… as always. Noodle actually replied with a soft meow that sounded quite like a question. With that, I proceeded with my confession..  
"Uh, y-you see I already told him how I felt about him, but he has not told me anything related to my confession ever since Sasuke-kun got back. So, I don't think he really likes me, he's the only person I'll ever like but he never looks my way! Should I ask him about it Noodle-neko? I'm scared I'll get my heart broken even more if he rejects me in my face." I confessed, bringing a pillow up to my face to hide all the embarrassment. I'm totally glad to get that off my chest. But I really need to do something!  
Should I confront Naruto-kun? No, I remember I'm afraid he'll reject me. Should I move on and find somebody else? I know Kiba-kun likes me. But what if Naruto-kun actually liked me and stopped because he learned I was with Kiba-kun? (A/N: That was actually the concept of one of the fanfics I was supposed to write but I remembered I sucked at drama lol) How about-  
"EHH! This is so useless! I don't know what to do!" I said, banging my head against the soft pillow

Noodle-neko curled up against me, and purred as if he understood my situation and tried to comfort me. (A/N: Noodle-neko has a heart of gold !Aww…)  
I stroked his fur, a sign of thanks for what he did just a second ago, it really cheered me up.  
"At least you understand Noodle-neko. I was so right to pick you as my cat. I love you."I said, a tear streaming down my cheek.(A/N: I based this scene on how I talk to my cat. I'm crazy am I?) I grabbed my pillow, hugged it tight and used it to wipe off my tears

"I really love Naruto. He's the reason why I never gave up, he is the one who saved me, saved my clan, saved Neji nii-san. I knew he was great even when he was considered weak., I never gave up on supporting him and his dream to be this village's Hokage. I just need to get enough courage to ask him again. This time, not in a life or death situation." I said regaining my composure, and hugging my pillow tighter.

Noodle neko replied by licking my elbow. (A/N: What? I couldn't think of anything else!)

NOODL- Oh wait, Dammit! NARUTO's POV

Hinata-chan! Don't cry! I genuinely love you too! I just don't have the guts to tell you because whenever I do try to tell you my tummy rumbles and my face gets all hot! So I end up eating something! I'm so sorry I didn't get to tell you! I really love you, and I don't want you to cry, I didn't know you even felt this strongly about me! Ugh, if only I could have my body back and then I could just give her so many kisses! (A/N: To cleanse his mouth of Uchiha and so that his mom could have something to brag about in heaven!) I'll just settle with licking her elbow.

"That reminds me, I really need to clean up for tonight. Shino really got me dirty when we trained. Now I have dirt everywhere! Now you stay here as I clean myself up okay Noodle-neko?" Said Hinata, taking of her jacket-before I get to the next part, did Shino just "really get hinata dirty" EWW- Anyhow, Hinata took off her jacket, revealing a black shirt that really showed off her curves. And boy, oh boy was she HOT! (A/N: What have you done Jiraiya?)  
She entered the bathroom, bummer, and continued to change there. I just lay down on her bed, waiting for her to come out, hopefully undone. Ehehehe!  
At this time, I heard the shower was turned on. She is probably gonna take a really long time so I decided to snoop around a bit.

I jumped around the closet opening it up and seeing that it was a walk-in closet. Whoa, that was just so freaking cool! Ino would totally freak when she finds out Hina-chan didn't show her this. I looked in a bunch of drawers, lots of hats, some shoes, and plenty of hoodies! Until I actually "stumbled upon" Hina-chan's underwear drawer, JACKPOT! I was about to see the goods until Hinata, with wet hair and a towel, walked in her "walk in closet" Aw Crudmuffins. (A/N: Crudmuffins is a new word I have just invented)

"Oh, hi Noodle-neko, I see you found your way into my closet. I'll just lead you out because I'm going to change." Said Hinata, that towel wasn't doing much covering because from down here I could see her cleavage. I must have been gaping because the next thing I knew I was on Hinata's bed.

Hinata came out soon, wearing this sleeveless shirt and shorts with kittens on them.  
She shuffled over the bed lay down on it, grabbed a little book and started writing on it. I wonder what was in it? After she wrote on it, she got a little picture frame from her bedside table and showed it to me.

"Th-this is what Naruto-kun looks like. He's the handsome blonde-haired guy with the cute little whiskers! Just like you! Beside, Shino, the hooded man with glasses, and I. Oh, and the other guy beside me, the one with the spiky brown hair, red fangs on his cheeks and his big, cute dog Akamaru. Kiba really likes me and kind of asked me out on a date before he, Naruto-kun, Neji nii-san and the others left for a mission. I didn't know until he started hugging me more than our team usually does to each other with Kurenai-sensei pregnant and all, hugging occurred even less.." Said Hinata, wow, I really have to keep an eye on Kiba if he has plans to steal my girl!  
Any way where is he? (A/N: Oh, I don't know, searching his ass off for you guys!) Augh never mind. Man I'm tired!  
I yawned, then stretched, and snuggled myself into a comfortable place, Hinata's chest AWW YEAH!

She gives my face in the picture a little kiss, puts the picture back on the table, pets my head and settles into dreamland. I was really tired too so, I slept along with her.  
I really like Hinata and not just because she's really cute, and hot at the same time! It's also because she's probably the nicest girl I ever met! And the best part is, she really likes me! Oh how I wish I knew this waay before! Then my first kiss would've been her and not Sasuke-teme!(A/N: Second Sasunaru kiss reference in this fic, BOOYAH!) Have to sleep now.

HINATA'S POV

My heart feels refreshed now because I just let all of those feelings go! And I feel totally relieved now..  
I love noodle neko for not doing regular cat stuff and just holding still when I was talking, like he was listening. I'm tired and have to get ready for a big day because the family's going to have a nice picnic tomorrow!

*FLASHBACK END*

NORMAL POV

"Nee-chan can you please pass the potato salad! Oh, and can you give noodle-neko this fish toy Tou-san and I bought for him?" Said Hanabi holding out her plate for her big sister to put some salad on and swaying the little fish toy back and forth.  
"Oh, thanks sis and here" replied Hinata as she took the toy from her sister and scooped some potato salad onto her plate.

Hinata spotted Sakura, blushing madly while holding hands with Sai, her teammate.  
"Hello Sakura-san! Huh? Is that Sai-san? Are you two going out? If so, that'd be bad because Sas-" Hanabi said until her sister grabbed her and shut her up.

"Shush s-sister. Remember Ino-chan said it was a secret plan." Hinata whispered to her sister while gently releasing her and from Hanabi's mouth. Hanabi nodded in understanding.  
"H-hi S-sakura chan! Uh, H-have a fun time with s-sai kun!" Hinata said to cover for her sister.  
"Don't fret Hinata, I know we will." Replied Sai with a wink, making Sakura flush even more.  
The two walked away. And the sisters sighed in relief.  
"That was too close nee-chan!" Said Hanabi, sighing in relief.  
"I know, now let's keep eating" Replied Hinata, smiling softly.  
Hiashi just sat there stunned on what his daughters were doing and decided it was unimportant, and drank his tea in peace.

Meanwhile  
"Akamaru! This room! It reeks of cat! We gotta go check it out! Maybe we'll find the guys over there!" Said kiba, tired but determined to find his friends.  
"Yes Sir! Let's go!" Barked Akamaru in reply

END

Oh god that was tiring, And I wrote that all in one day! YAY I'll write you up another one the day after tomorrow or maybe LATER! Muhahaha! I'm so evil! I love you guys.

And here's a bonus cat conversation for all of you!

Neji: Meow.

TEEHEE


End file.
